Big Brother Is Watching
by keller12917
Summary: Mike's out a few days due to a work related injury. During that time Steve finds that having a big brother in homicide can be a huge pain.


**A/N Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING**

As Steve returned from visiting Mike at the hospital, he saw Rudy Olsen exiting homicide squad.

"Keller, I would like to speak with you a moment before you go in."

They moved to an out of the way corner. Steve noticed it was also away from the homicide squad door. He thought it must be something important. He could tell Olsen was nervous. Steve knew Olsen wished Mike was there to relay whatever information he had to Steve himself.

"Mike would say spit it out."

"He would, wouldn't he? How is he doing? I thought you might have gone by to see him while you were out."

"He's itching to get out of there. At least nothing was broken. They want him to stay overnight at least."

"You know, he could be out a few days beyond that as well though."

"Yes, I am just thankful he wasn't hurt worse."

"While he is out, I assigned someone to watch over things in homicide. Now, they won't be taking over Mike's office, but they will report to me as he does. I want all of you to give him cooperation."

"Who is it?"

"Norm Hasseejian. I spoke with Mike before making this decision. Norm has the most seniority."

"No argument there. Will I be working on my own, until Mike can return?"

"I had thought of pairing you with Norm. Mike objected to that. You can work on your own, at times in tandem with Bill Tanner. I know with Lessing's wife expecting any time he will be in and out."

"That would be fine, will that be all?"

"Yes, that's all. If you have any problems, you can come to me. My door is always open."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Waiting until Olsen had retreated, Steve entered homicide. He wondered if Mike had honestly agreed to Norm being in charge or he was forced to accept it. Steve knew he didn't feel real happy with the decision. It wasn't that he didn't think Norm was a nice guy or a good cop, but Norm lacked something in the way of maturity to Steve's mind. There was also the fact he just wasn't Mike Stone! Steve headed straight for his desk knowing he had reports to finish up. He found a phone message for him in Bill's handwriting. He put it in his shirt pocket. He heard someone come up as he picked up the phone to return the call.

"Mike hanging in there, Steve?"

Hearing the query, Steve hung up the phone reluctantly for the moment. He turned to see the grinning face of Norm.

"Yes, he will be better when he can be back here. He just has to stay in overnight at least. Tomorrow they will see if he has to stay longer. He should return in a few days."

"That's good to hear. Give him my best."

"Will do, Norm."

"Thanks."

Hopeful Norm would take the hint, Steve turned his attention to the reports. Norm headed back to his desk. Steve worked on the reports, feeling bad he could not immediately return the call. He knew the caller would be worried and promised himself first chance he got he would make the call. Once he had finished all the reports he noticed that Norm had left the squad room and hurriedly picked up the phone. He had the call put through and charged to his home phone. He heard her answer on the second ring her voice a mixture of worry, irritation and relief.

"Hello? Steve?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Listen, Mike is fine; just a strained muscle. Considering his age, he has to stay overnight with possible release tomorrow."

"I'll get the first flight I can home, Steve. Do you think you could pick me up if I call when I am there?"

"Jeannie, there's no reason to come home, honest. I will go over when I am not working..."

Unknown to Steve, Norm had come back in and slipped up on him quietly and heard enough to know whom Steve was talking with. He could not resist commenting.

"Now, Steve, you know Mike doesn't want his daughter having anything to do with cops."

Steve threw a glare in Norm's direction that would have proudly equalled one of Mike's.

"Jeannie, let me call you back when I get home. I have a matter to take care of here."

"Alright, Steve but please try to control your temper. I will talk to you later."

"Okay I'll try, talk to you later."

A bit angered Steve hung up quickly. He headed toward Mike's office, after looking at Norm and jerking his thumb in that direction. Norm followed knowing he had annoyed Steve, but still he could not stop smiling. As he entered Steve closed Mike's door a bit harder than he planned.

"What's wrong, kid? I was just teasing you a little."

"Norm, you might be watching over things for Olsen here while Mike is out, I accept that. One thing I will not accept though is someone intruding on my privacy, especially when it concerned trying to give Mike's daughter an update on her dad's condition. Sometimes you tease at the wrong time."

"Steve just consider me your big brother and know that big brother is always watching."

"Well, big brother take a note, lay off. Lay off the jelly doughnuts but especially lay off me where Jeannie or Mike are concerned. I have work to do."

Not giving Norm the chance to respond, Steve left. He only stopped at his desk long enough to gather all his reports and headed up to Olsen's office to deliver them. Once the reports had been left with Olsen, he caught a glimpse of the time and decided to head home. He put in a call to Jeannie immediately when he came through the door. She answered on the first ring. just having a feeling it was Steve.

"Sorry about having to hang up earlier, Jeannie. Look as I was saying, there's no need for you to come home. I mean, I will be around and I know you have classes you need to attend. I promise if the need comes for you to come home, I will call immediately."

"It's really a strained muscle, Steve? I mean you aren't sugar-coating things for me so I won't worry as much?"

"I promise, Jeannie, that is what the doctor told us. Believe me, I know better than to try lying to you, not that I ever have. Just try to not worry so much; he will be okay. I will keep you posted as good as I can."

"Steve, are you going to be okay while Mike is out? I got the feeling Norm was trying to be funny with you about our call and you didn't find it as such. I mean he was trying to be funny the way he thinks things are funny."

"You heard him then?"

"Yes, very well. I have to admit I was worried about you. Try to hold onto your temper if you can."

"I'll hang in there, Jeannie. Yes I admit he did irk me a bit but hopefully it will be the only time he pulls that while Mike is out. Don't worry about me or Mike; try to concentrate on your studies."

"Now if I didn't worry about you and Mike I would have nothing to worry about, Steve."

"You sound like Mike," Steve chuckled.

After they talked a good while they finally hung up and Steve went to visit Mike at the hospital. He knew he was later than he planned to be but he realized he had needed the talk with Jeannie. He felt more relaxed after their talk and hoped that today would be the only time Norm really did pull his joking bit. He stopped by and got a Reuben for Mike, in the event he had not felt up to hospital food.

When Mike's hospital room door opened he had a feeling who was about to enter and waited expectantly. As Steve entered, Mike smiled happy to see the young man he had expected earlier than he was actually arriving.

"There you are, buddy boy. I was almost thinking you might not be going to make it back today."

"Sorry Mike, I took time to call Jeannie and let her know what was going on. I assured her if there was any need for her to return home I would let her know but for now there was no need of that."

"I hope she will listen, buddy boy. You know how my daughter can be at times."

"Of course I do, Mike. After all she is your daughter," Steve quipped with a smile. "I think I managed to convince her. I brought you a Reuben in case you didn't manage much of your food here."

"Thanks. Listen, Steve I want you to know Norm wasn't my idea. I know he is a good detective but he would not be and was not my first choice for keeping an eye on things while I am out."

"That's good to know. I had a feeling that wasn't your doing but have to admit I was wondering. I was wishing it would have just been left as is until you come back; I mean it's only going to be a few days."

"Exactly what I said to Rudy, but I have told you how he can be. Just do the best you can, buddy boy and do your best to not let some things get to you if you can."

"I'll try not to let you down, Mike."

"I know at times Norm can be a bit hard to take when he teases the wrong way and at the wrong times. I do think he thinks the world of you though."

"Has someone been to see you or called you, Mike? Today I mean?"

The look on Mike's face told Steve he had hit the nail on the head. He wondered was it Norm or one of the guys or Olsen or who that contacted Mike.

"Jeannie called me when she heard what Norm said to you while you two were trying to talk. She was concerned, buddy boy. Please don't be angry with her. She knows your temper and just wanted to speak up for you before things went haywire."

"I'm not angry with her, Mike. I appreciate her wanting to look out for me. She has done her best to always watch my back since I have known you two. Like I said she is your daughter. I truly am lucky to have you two."

After Mike and Steve had visited, Steve had a few words with Mike's doctor to find out if he still would be allowed to be released the next day. Once he had consulted with the doctor he left the hospital knowing he had things to take care of at Mike's house for his homecoming. After he had done all he felt needed at Mike's house, he headed home for some sleep. The next morning on the way to work he stopped at a florist and ordered some flowers to be delivered to Jeannie.

The next few days were busier than ever for Steve. When he wasn't working he was doing his best to take care of Mike's needs. He had a nurse to be there when he couldn't, to Mike's great displeasure. Norm had pretty much backed off of teasing Steve or so it was thought. One day after Mike had been out of the hospital about five days he was being visited by his long-time friend, Captain Rudy Olsen. Steve was on the phone with a witness that he had questioned earlier when Bill came up and dropped a note on his desk that Jeannie was holding on line two. Steve nodded his thanks to Bill and prepared to end the call.

"All right, Mrs. Wheaten, thank you for your time, good bye."

As Steve recalled the last time he tried speaking with Jeannie, he decided to take the call in Mike's office. He didn't think even Norm would be bold enough to come in there to disrupt a call. As he picked up the receiver punching line two he heard Jeannie's voice and realized she was speaking to someone there.

"I am waiting on Steve to come on the line, sorry I can't go."

"Jeannie, sorry I am here now. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to check on how things are there. I know Mike might tell me but got a feeling he would sugar-coat it a bit for my benefit. And, too, I wanted to see how you are doing."

"He's doing really well. He will be back at work tomorrow in fact. He has healed up nicely and has been getting around on his own power. Olsen is over visiting him now. He is sure looking forward to your visit home the week after next."

"I am, too, I am already packed in fact. Steve, are you doing okay? You sound a bit tired. I know it has been difficult working and doing for Mike as well. I should have come on home instead of you trying to do everything."

"None of that, Jeannie. I am a bit tired, but I would not have done it any other way. Tonight I will head to bed early."

Just then Norm pressed his face against Mike's office door window. Steve saw him wave a white handkerchief. Steve grew quiet, making Jeannie wonder what was going on. Norm opened the door slowly.

"Steve, what's wrong? You are quiet, that's not good sometimes."

"Norm... just a second, Jeannie. What is it Norm?"

"Just checking on my little brother and Mike's daughter. Be careful with Jeannie, kid none of us want Mike clobbering you. Like I said big brother is always watching."

The stormy look in Steve's eyes should have scared Norm Hasseejian. Steve rose slowly from Mike's chair lowering the phone to the desk and went for Norm.

Moving toward Norm Steve stopped himself from actually attacking him. He stood within an inch or two from Norm and vented his irritation. Norm at first had been smiling but then started yelling back. Jeannie heard the raised voices, almost as though they were right by the phone. She thought if they were right there, she might could calm Steve and started calling loudly for him.

"Steve! Steve answer me! Don't let him make you do something you'll regret!"

When there wasn't an answer she disconnected the call. She dialed Mike's number immediately, when she heard Mike's voice on the third ring, she didn't waste time with politeness.

"Hello?"

"Mike it's Jeannie. I was on the phone with Steve when he went quiet. He said something about Norm then all I heard was shouting between him and Norm. You might want to get to Bryant Street before Steve does something he'll regret."

"Thanks talk to you later sweetheart."

The phone was hung up quickly. Mike told Olsen he wanted to get to Bryant Street. Barely taking time to lock the door, they moved as fast as possible down the stairs. Once in Olsen's car they sped off.

When they arrived at Bryant Street and exited the elevator at homicide squad's floor, Mike couldn't help but hear raised tones. He thought though they must have calmed down some, as the decibel was lower than he imagined when Jeannie called. Just as Mike was opening the door, Norm made a grab for Steve's shirtfront. Both quieted immediately, Steve hoping to deflect what really had been going on thought and spoke quickly.

"And that's how she grabbed you huh Norm? Thanks for showing me."

"No problem kid. Yes that's how she grabbed me, then claimed she was trying to brush some jelly doughnut off my shirt."

"Hi Mike, everything okay? Norm was just showing me what happened to him on a date last night."

"Okay hotshot so everything's okay here then?"

"Of course Mike you know Uncle Norm wouldn't let anything happen to your buddy boy? We are all fine right guys?"

The others answered accordingly, because they knew the truth could cause trouble. If any of them thought Mike was fooled though they were kidding themselves.

"Mike, while we're here, I'm running to my office for a file I needed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright Rudy."

Once Olsen left homicide squad, Mike turned his attention back to Norm and his buddy boy. Steve knew that look. He wasn't surrprised when Mike pointed at the two of them, then his office. Steve and Norm looked at each other then followed behind him. Mike closed the door and sat in his chair. He picked up the receiver, glancing at Steve as he hung it up. Things clicked for Steve then, he realized Jeannie had phoned Mike.

"Mike honest..."

"Honest? You want to talk to me about honest right now buddy boy? I want the honest truth right now and perhaps we can let it go at that. I don't think the story you two tried to snow past me out there held much water."

"It was my fault Mike. The kid...uh Steve was covering for me. I been playing a little bit too much big brother while you've been out. This time he finally spoke up to me. Yes things got a bit heated but only verbally. That's the honest truth."

"That sound more like it, then what you tried to sell me out there hotshot?"

"Yes sir, that's exactly more like it. I'm sorry Mike."

"So am I, Mike. I knew I should have backed off. It won't happen again you have my word."

"Alright fine here's my word. I happen to know that Clarence has been out sick. The next three days you two can come in jeans and t-shirts, help wash the department cars and clean out the insides. That might help curb some of the energy you two exhibited. Don't worry you'll still be on homicide payroll. It'll just be explained that you heard that cars were backed up due to his illness and you are volunteering. Unless you'd rather we make other arrangements with Olsen."

"What time should we be there?" Steve inquired.

Mike knew he had them. He phoned down to inform them two of his detectives were feeling public spirited. Both would be down at 7am to help with cleaning the department cars, inside and out for the next three days, until Clarence could get back. Once it was arranged Mike dismissed both of them. Norm left hurriedly before Mike thought of something else. Steve was about to leave when Mike stopped him.

"Buddy boy?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

Steve turned back and waited to hear what Mike had to say. He closed the door again as he realized it was something Mike didn't want shared. He dropped into the chair in front of Mike's desk.

"Don't be angry or upset with Jeannie. She was concerned about you. She heard the raised voices and just thought I should get here, before you regretted something. I know her, she's going to think you're unhappy with her."

"Mike, she's got nothing to worry about, I promise. I'll call her later and talk to her. And thanks Mike."

When Olsen returned, Mike left with him knowing calm was restored. Surprisingly to Mike Olsen let the matter remain with Mike and his men. The next three days both detectives learned how hard Clarence actually had to work, compared to them. Once the three days were over, they returned to homicide, both with a deeper appreciation for their jobs and for Mike Stone.

.


End file.
